


Bitchy Cat

by BegundalBusuk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Creampie, Deepthroating, Lap Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neko Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegundalBusuk/pseuds/BegundalBusuk
Summary: Sebuah cerita perkawinan antara manusia dan kucing jejadian.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Bitchy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload dari akun Wattpad. 
> 
> Levi x Neko Eren.

Sepasang mata mengerjap tidak nyaman. Sinar lampu yang menerangi ruangan persegi berukuran cukup luas itu nampaknya memang sanggup membuat mata perih sejenak. Pening masih terasa. Kepala berputar seiring dengan pandangan yang sedikit gelisah. Mengamati ruangan yang terasa begitu asing.

Levi mendecak. Tubuh masih sedikit mati rasa. Ia menggeleng sebentar. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa pening yang membuat perut bergejolak.

Hanya ada ia seorang saja yang menempati ruangan tersebut. Duduk di atas kursi dengan tangan dan kaki terikat.

Ada apa ini?

Kepala pening dipaksa untuk berpikir keras. Mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan atau benda berengsek macam apa yang sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh. Hanya diperlukan beberapa detik saja bagi Levi untuk mengetahui bajingan busuk mana yang sudah berani melakukan ini padanya.

 _Hanji_ _Zoe_.

Seolah mengamini dugaan yang terlintas, pengeras suara yang menempel di sudut atas dinding mengeluarkan suara _nging_ yang bising. Levi mengumpat dalam hati. Diam-diam melakukan sumpah akan menggantung wanita jejadian itu dengan posisi tubuh terbalik di pohon cabai.

" _Ehem_ _!_ _Tes_... _tes_... air hujan? Cebol? Kau dengar suaraku?"

Levi, yang kini berwajah datar, sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Pandangan lurus ke arah pengeras suara. Berharap tatapan tajamnya mampu menembus serat-serat benda tersebut dan menembak mati si bangsat di seberang sana.

Hanji Zoe terkekeh. Suaranya mirip dengkingan keledai yang tolol luar dalam.

"Jangan galak-galak, _dong_ ," kikiknya nyaring.

Levi mendengkus dingin. "Bajingan tolol."

" _Eits_ , aku dengar itu, Kutu Busuk," ucap Hanji semakin membuat rasa kesal menumpuk di dalam batin. "Jika kau pikir aku tidak sanggup mendengar umpatan dari mulut kotormu itu, maka kau salah besar, Levi. Ingat, kau ada di dalam sana karena siapa?"

"Kau."

Hanji menyahut dengan nada bahagia. "Nah! Begitu _dong_. Pintarlah sedikit."

Levi mendecih. Ia menunduk. Menatap kedua tangan yang terikat di lengan kursi dengan perekat. Entah sudah berapa banyak perekat yang dihabiskan oleh Hanji. Lapisan ikatan itu tebal sekali sampai ia tidak dapat melihat pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

" _Ah_ , ya. Maaf bentuknya sangat tidak estetik, salahkan bawahanmu, Oluo, yang tidak becus mengikat bosnya sendiri," tutur Hanji seolah sanggup membaca pikiran Levi.

Pria bertubuh kurang tinggi itu menengadah. Menatap pengeras suara yang ia yakini memiliki alat perekam, sehingga Hanji mampu melihatnya begitu jelas.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja kita tidak ingin pendamping _kelinci_ percobaan kabur, kan?"

Kening mengerut tidak mengerti. _Demi_ _Bokong_ _Titan Tak_ _Berlubang_ , percobaan apa lagi ini? Dan siapa yang menjadi kelincinya? Levi? Tidak. Hanji menyebut 'pendamping' dan kemungkinan kelinci yang dimaksud si gila itu adalah orang lain.

Siapa?

Kepala pening kembali. Berpikir keras usai menenggak obat tidur—entah berapa dosis—yang dicampur ke dalam teh bukanlah ide bagus. 

Levi menggeleng beberapa kali. Berusaha mengusir pening yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut tidak menyenangkan. Di sisi lain, Hanji justru terkekeh.

"Kenapa? Pening? Kau harus tahu berapa banyak dosis yang kutuang ke dalam cangkir tehmu itu, Levi. Bahkan kuda kesayanganmu bisa hilang kesadaran lebih dari seminggu," ucapnya lalu tertawa pelan. "Dan lihatlah kau. Sadar setelah enam jam tidur _ganteng_. Kekuatan macam apa yang kau punya itu, hah? Kembarannya _superman_ dari fiksi tetangga?"

"Berisik, bangsat!"

Hanji terbahak hingga pengeras suara berbunyi _ngiiiiiiiiiing_.

"Oh, astaga. Kau selalu membuatku merasa senang, Levi. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Hanji disela tawa. Menghiraukan Levi yang mengumpat begitu keras hingga bergema.

" _Bun-_ _taichou_ , sudah waktunya."

Sayup-sayup Levi mendengar suara Moblit.

"Oh? _Dia_ sudah siap?"

Levi tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Pengeras suara tiba-tiba tak lagi ribut dengan suara si busuk. Hanya ada gemerisik aneh yang sepertinya beberapa orang di sana sedang sibuk menggeser kursi. Bahkan sekilas Levi mendengar seseorang berkata, " _Moblit_ _tugasmu_ _untuk_ _menggambar_ _dengan_ _detail_ _semua_ _prosesnya_ ".

Wajah mungkin terlihat datar, tapi Levi tetap merasa was-was. Kelinci jenis apa yang baru saja diciptakan oleh Hanji?

Tiba-tiba lampu di dalam ruangan padam. Gelap. Secara naluri, insting seorang prajurit terkuat menjadi lebih tajam. Indra pendengar berubah sangat peka. Levi memejamkan mata. Berusaha menangkap suara terkecil.

Langit-langit ruangan mengeluarkan suara aneh. Layaknya pintu yang digeser begitu lambat.

Apa?

Ada apa ini?

Mana kelincinya?

Lampu kembali menyala. Pengeras suara semakin ramai dengan suara gemerisik. Beberapa kali terdengar siulan, lalu disusul dengan geraman marah dari seseorang yang diyakini Levi adalah Mikasa.

Kepala menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada perubahan. Tetap kosong.

"Sambut _kelinci_ mu, Cebol," ujar Hanji di tengah kesunyian.

"Tapi _bun-_ _taichou_ , dia bukan kelinci," potong Moblit membuat kening Levi semakin mengerut bingung.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih, Moblit," kekeh Hanji. "Biar kuulang, Levi. Silakan lihat ke atas dan sambut _kucing_ mu."

Sesuai instruksi, Levi menengadah. Menatap langit-langit yang kini berubah transparan. Cahaya putih sangat terang hingga membuatnya mampu melihat sesuatu di atas sana.

Manusia bertelinga dan berekor kucing itu sedang duduk mengangkang tanpa busana. Ekor hitam bergerak heboh di belakang. Dua tangan sibuk mencakar lantai transparan yang menjadi dinding pemisah antara Levi yang terperangah dan makhluk jejadian tersebut. Tetes air membasahi lantai sedikit demi sedikit. Cecairan kental yang mengalir dari mulut itu terus menetes. Membuat siapa saja yang memandang makhluk itu paham jika ia sedang lapar.

" _Nyawh_..."

Suara itu terdengar setengah mendesah. Mengirim getar aneh di dalam tubuh Levi yang tiba-tiba menegang. Tidak. Kapten terkuat sepanjang sejarah itu bukan sedang bergairah ( _well_ , sebenarnya iya). Tubuhnya menegang karena merasa familier dengan suara mengeong tersebut.

Sepasang mata hitam melebar begitu melihat wajah makhluk itu mendekati lantai. Mata hijau bulat dengan pupil kecil vertikal dan rambut cokelat berantakan yang sangat ia kenal.

"Eren...?"

.

.

Bila ada perlombaan mengumpat terbanyak, mungkin Levi akan menjadi pemenang. Sepuluh menit berlalu semenjak kemunculan Eren dengan kondisi yang sangat—mengejutkan. Pengeras suara mendadak hening. Suara si berengsek Hanji tak lagi terdengar. Seolah memberikan kebebasan kepada Levi untuk bereaksi seperti apa.

Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Levi hanya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu sering melirik ke atas. Ia memang kuat, tapi menahan hasrat di depan kekasih tercinta sangatlah sulit. Terutama jika sang kekasih sedang dalam keadaan telanjang dan mengeong meminta perhatian.

Mengeong yang dimaksud Levi memang makna yang sebenarnya.

" _Heichou_ — _nyawh_..."

Kepala bersurai jelaga menggeleng singkat. Ia menunduk. Mengamati lantai ruangan yang mendadak putih karena pantulan sinar yang— _bangsat_ —terang sekali. Entah dorongan dari mana, tapi pandangannya mendadak salah fokus. Mungkin karena efek ketidaknyamanan dan kegelisahan, maka Levi menatap selangkangan yang menggembung.

"Berengsek," makinya pelan sembari menelan ludah.

Dari atas, Eren mengeong lebih kencang. Berusaha mencari perhatian ikan segar yang sedang malu-malu di bawah sana.

Lantai transparan dicakar berkali-kali. Suaranya berdecit membuat telinga ingin tuli. Levi mendesah pelan. Memantapkan diri untuk menengadah. Ya, ini terpaksa dilakukan karena jika ia terlalu lama menghindari kontak mata, Eren akan lebih binal mengeong dan mencakar.

Dua pasang mata akhirnya bertemu. Eren mengeong senang dan mengibaskan ekor dengan girang. Pemuda kucing itu berguling manja di atas lantai. Tak malu meski kemaluan bergoyang kiri dan kanan. Tak peduli meski Levi berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memandang area menggairahkan tersebut.

Eren sedang berahi.

Kenapa Levi bisa seyakin itu?

Oh, mari kita _zoom_ dan lihat dengan saksama bagaimana anus Eren mengeluarkan cecairan bening sebagai pelumas. Bahkan Levi yakin lantai transparan itu basah bukan hanya karena liur saja.

Kucing Eren (mari kita sebut seperti itu saja) nampaknya sudah sangat tidak sabar. Ia berguling dan meliuk. Berusaha untuk menggoda ikan setengah mati yang sedari tadi diam bak patung. Ekor bergerak tidak beraturan. Sesekali akan menggesek puting merah jambu yang sedari tadi keras. Atau turun ke bawah dan menggoda kemaluannya sendiri.

Suara mengeong kini bercampur dengan desahan manja.

" _Heichouh_ — _hhhh_..."

Eren mengangkang dengan lebar. Memerlihatkan lubang basah yang beberapa malam lalu sempat diisi. Ekor bergerak menggelitik area lubang berkedut. Desahan keluar tanda nikmat. Levi terdiam sembari menegak ludah.

"Aku ingin— _nyawhh_ — _Heichouh_..."

Mungkin ekor Eren adalah makhluk lain yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Entahlah, Levi juga tidak begitu paham ketika kekasihnya menggeliat senang karena lubang diisi oleh ekornya sendiri.

Eren mengerang nikmat. Geli karena ekor berbulu miliknya melesak masuk ke dalam lubang licin. Maju. Mundur. Kocok. Hingga lubang kemerahan semakin basah.

Keringat mengalir dari pelipis. Tubuh mulai panas. Levi menelan ludah. Tak bisa memandang ke arah lain. Sepasang mata hitam miliknya hanya fokus menatap sang kekasih yang semakin binal.

"Sudah mulai kepanasan, hm?"

Suara Hanji tiba-tiba muncul mengganggu suasana. Levi melirik tajam hingga terlihat laser imajiner yang meledakkan pengeras suara di sudut atas dinding.

"Pelan-pelan, Cebol. Jangan muncrat dulu. Eren butuh asupan gizi darimu," kekeh wanita itu tanpa merasa berdosa.

Levi mendecih. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Tidak ada."

" _Tsk_ , pembohong bangsat."

Hanji terbahak dengan suara melengking. Sedikit menarik perhatian Eren yang melirik sekilas.

"Eksperimen terbaruku," ucap _bun-taichou_ siap menjelaskan. "Sayangnya ini gagal."

"Apa?"

Kening Levi mengerut tidak suka. Jadi perubahan Eren menjadi kucing itu adalah sebuah kegagalan? Tidak. Hanji salah. Ini adalah bentuk keberhasilan! Kapan lagi kekasihnya menjadi binal dan merengek minta disodok? Jika tangan dan kakinya bebas, mungkin Levi akan segera menghancurkan lantai transparan di atasnya lalu menggagahi Eren hingga pingsan.

"Kau percaya ekeperimenku gagal?"

"Eksperimenmu selalu gagal, berengsek."

Hening beberapa detik lalu Hanji kembali terbahak.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan luka lama, Cebol," kekehnya pelan. "Tapi, tidak, eksperimenku kali ini berhasil. Tujuan pertama adalah menguji apakah ramuanku mampu membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih cepat beregenerasi. Lalu semua berubah haluan setelah aku melihat dua kucing pejantan sedang kawin. Dan... yah, kau bisa tebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi."

Levi mendengkus. Tidak terkejut dengan pemikiran Hanji yang memang selalu konyol dan di luar nalar.

"Lalu sekarang apa? Kau ingin membuatnya kawin?"

"Nah. Kawin denganmu."

Levi terdiam. Sekadar untuk meyakinkan diri untuk tidak mengamuk dan menggorok leher _bun-taichou_ berotak miring seperti Hanji.

"Oke," ucap Levi berusaha tenang. "Aku dan Eren kawin. Lalu apa? Kau ingin melihat apakah maniku mampu membuat Eren versi kucing hamil?"

"Hmm... sebenarnya tidak, tapi itu ide yang bagus," kekeh Hanji sekilas. "Sebenarnya tujuan eksperimenku kali ini hanya ingin melihat kau dan Eren kawin. Dan seperti yang kau bilang, mungkin saja eksperimenku ini mampu membuat kekasihmu hamil. Siapa tahu kalian bisa memiliki anak siluman kucing yang bisa berubah menjadi titan. _Oh!_ Lalu akan ada titan kucing! Kita tidak akan pernah tahu, kan?—ya, Mikasa. Siapkan dirimu untuk memiliki keponakan."

Sayup-sayup, Levi bisa mendengar Mikasa berteriak marah diiringi suara berdebam yang cukup keras hingga membuat Eren terlonjak dan mendesis marah.

Ah, kucing binal sedang sensitif dan tidak ingin diganggu.

" _Ups_ —hahaha—maafkan kebisingan tidak penting ini, Eren. Silakan lanjutkan _kocok-kocok enaknya,_ " ujar Hanji dengan tenang. Seolah sadar telah diberikan privasi untuk melanjutkan godaan syaitan, Eren kembali mengocok lubang merah sembari menunduk menatap Levi dari atas.

"Tidak, Eren! Hentikan!" Mikasa menjerit tidak terima. "Aku tidak mau kau hamil dari si Cebol bajingan itu!"

Levi mendengkus. Adrenalin memecut berahi yang sejak tadi berusaha ditahan sekuat mungkin. Rasa tidak suka Mikasa justru membuatnya ingin memberontak.

Memang siapa Mikasa? Saudara tiri, 'kan? Apa haknya melarang Eren mengandung benih dari kapten terkuat sepanjang sejarah? Justru bagus, 'kan? Siapa tahu remaja itu akan melahirkan banyak titan kucing dan prajurit terkuat lainnya.

Tidak salah, 'kan?

Sepasang mata hitam berkilat berbahaya. Levi menjilat bibir bawah yang terasa kering. Salahkan berahi memuncak yang membuat isi otaknya tertular kebangsatan Hanji.

Di sisi atas, Eren menelan ludah. Tubuh bergetar ketika menyadari ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Levi. Jantung berdebar semakin kencang. Ekor berbulu yang ujungnya basah perlahan keluar dari lubang berkedut. Eren merangkak dengan kondisi kemaluan menggencet permukaan lantai.

Basah.

Levi ingin menjilat lantai tranparan tersebut sampai bersih.

" _Hei_ — _hhh_ — _chou_..."

Sepasang mata hijau mulai berair. Napas memburu tanda berahi sudah mencapai titik tertinggi. Eren mencakar lantai lebih brutal. Tidak sabar ingin terjun dan bergoyang heboh di atas pangkuan lelaki dominannya.

Lantai transparan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pecah. Eren yang frustasi mulai merasa marah. Kening mengerut lebih dalam dari biasa. Dua mata hijau menatap nyalang benda transparan yang menjadi penghalang. Suara berdecit nyaring antara kuku tajam dan lantai mulai memenuhi ruangan.

Levi terdiam di tempat. Menatap sang kekasih yang berusaha keras untuk merobek lantai. Pandangan beralih pada pengeras suara yang kembali diam.

"Hei, bajingan tengik," panggil Levi dengan napas berat.

"Ya? Kau memanggilku?"

Suara Hanji menyahut dengan riang. Tidak ada tanda rasa iba melihat kondisi Eren yang frustasi ingin disodok.

"Lepaskan ikatan bangsat ini."

"Oh, tidak bisa. Kau harus membukanya sendiri."

" _Tsk_. Kalau begitu singkirkan lantai transparan itu," ucap Levi tidak sabaran.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara tawa Hanji yang terasa puas sekali. Entahlah, mungkin melihat dua sejoli diselimuti gairah tapi tidak bisa saling menyentuh itu adalah salah satu hiburan menarik di matanya.

"Kenapa? Sudah tidak sabar menyemburkan benih, ya?— _khukhukhu_..."

Mikasa menjerit berang di belakang layar. Berkali-kali mengumpat dan menyumpahi Levi. "Berani menyentuhnya, kupatahkan kemaluan pendekmu!"

Levi mendengkus. Ingin rasanya melepas celana dan membungkam mulut kotor Mikasa (bukan dalam arti jorok).

Hei, kemaluan Levi tidak sependek tinggi badannya.

"Armin, tolong bawa Mikasa keluar," Hanji memotong sumpah serapah dari gadis Ackerman.

"Apa?! Hanji- _san_ , kau tidak mungkin membiarkan Eren diterkam tikus got itu, 'kan?!"

"Dengar, Mikasa, kusarankan lebih baik kau memersiapkan batinmu di luar ruangan. Ingat, kemungkinan besar kau akan segera memiliki keponakan—Armin, bawa dia."

"APA?! Tidak! Aku tidak sudi Eren mengandung anak dari kutu loncat itu! Hanji- _san_! Biar aku saja yang menggantikannya!"

Hanji terdiam beberapa detik. "Ah, kau bersedia hamil anaknya Levi?"

Dua sejoli di dalam ruangan tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rupa Mikasa setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hanji. Padam luar biasa. Lebih merah dari darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuh.

"Maksudku, aku dan Eren!"

" _Aa_... tapi kurasa Eren sedang tidak ingin menggagahi," kekeh Hanji. "Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana dia bermain dengan lubang kotornya yang licin itu."

"Oi."

Semua perhatian kembali tertuju pada lelaki pendek yang duduk dengan keringat dingin. Levi menatap pengeras suara dengan pandangan tajam. Dua kali lebih menyeramkan daripada biasanya.

"Banyak _bacot_ , bangsat," umpat Levi dengan sepenuh hati. "Kau tidak akan mau kuku Eren lepas hanya karena mencakar lantai, 'kan?"

Kucing Eren ternyata semakin frustasi. Tidak berhenti mengeong dan mendesahkan nama Levi dengan putus asa. Mencakar benda padat juga menjadi satu-satunya jalan. Lantai transparan mulai basah dengan kombinasi liur, pelumas alami, dan keringat. Entah bagaimana rasanya, tapi Levi tetap berhasrat ingin menjilat seluruh titik-titik basah di sana.

"Kau benar. Armin, bawa Mikasa keluar—

"TAPI HANJI- _SAN_!

"—atau kau ingin melihat proses perkawinan kucing jejadian dan manusia perkasa? Tidak masalah."

Selanjutya Levi tidak lagi mendengar makian dari Mikasa. Gadis itu sepertinya memilih untuk pergi. Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal Levi ingin sekali memerlihatkan bagaimana binalnya Eren ketika sedang digagahi dengan kasar. Siapa tahu Mikasa berubah pikiran dan menyerah dengan impiannya untuk mengandung anak Eren.

" _Ehem_ , oke sampai di mana kita?"

Levi mendengkus. "Bebaskan Eren."

"Ah, ya! Kalian sudah tidak sabar ingin saling tindih," kekeh Hanji yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata hitam kebiruan. "Baiklah. Semoga manimu sanggup mengisinya hingga penuh. Selamat bersenang-senang, Kutu Busuk."

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara bising di dalam ruangan. Levi menatap sekeliling. Mencari pusat suara itu berasal. Pandangannya jatuh pada lapisan lantai di sudut dinding yang perlahan bergeser. Semacam ada pintu tersembunyi yang sengaja dibuat untuk keadaan genting seperti sekarang.

Telinga kucing Eren bergerak sebagai respon suara bising. Ia menoleh ke arah lantai transparan yang bergeser. Secara naluri, hidung supertajam mengendus aroma sedap sang kekasih yang perlahan tercium dari celah yang terbuka. Eren bergerak dengan cepat. Menunggu lantai transparan terbuka seutuhnya dengan sabar. Sesekali ia akan menoleh ke bawah. Memerlihatkan dua mata hijau yang berbinar kepada Levi.

Dua menit berlalu, suara bising sudah tak terdengar. Levi duduk dengan punggung tegak. Siap menyambut sang kekasih yang memanjat turun.

Kaki telanjang menapaki lantai putih yang dingin. Eren bergidik. Menggigil karena perpaduan rasa dingin dan gairah.

Remaja berusia lima belas berdiri tanpa busana di sudut ruangan. Napas berat dan cepat. Levi bisa melihat keringat mengalir dan membasahi leher jenjang kecokelatan.

Seksi sekali.

Perlahan, sosok binal sekaligus manis itu melangkah maju. Berusaha mendekati sang dominan dengan tatapan penuh damba. Ekor hitam berkibas di belakang. Tanda jika Eren merasa senang ketika berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama denganLevi.

Di tengah ruangan, pria pendek berusaha mengatur napas. Entah dari mana asalnya, tapi tiba-tiba tercium aroma manis yang sangat menggiurkan. Semakin dekat Eren melangkah, maka aroma itu akan semakin kuat. Sebuah sensasi yang membuat Levi sulit menahan selangkangan yang menggembung.

Detik berjalan begitu lambat. Eren berhenti ketika jarak antara ia dan Levi hanya berjarak dua meter. Remaja kucing menatap dengan hasrat menggebu. Tak sadar jika cairan pelumas menetes dari sela paha berkeringat.

Kucing Eren menunggu dengan sabar meski berahi semakin tinggi. Menunggu sang dominan untuk memanggil.

Seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan sang kekasih, Levi segera menelan ludah. Berusaha melegakan tenggorokan yang mendadak haus ingin merasakan segala macam cairan dari tubuh kucing binal.

Sepasang mata hitam kebiruan memandang tajam. Membuat tubuh tinggi semampai di sana bergetar.

"Eren— _hhh_ —kemarilah..."

.

.

Ruangan mendadak panas dan diisi dengan napas berat yang memburu. Pengeras suara tak lagi mengganggu. Levi semakin menggebu. Pun, Eren tak lagi terlihat lugu seperti dahulu.

Kebinalan kucing dalam masa kawin ternyata lebih menggairahkan daripada wanita semok berpinggul tebal yang biasa menjajakan diri di pinggir distrik tergelap. Levi jelas memilih kucing Eren yang tidak main-main ketika bergoyang erotis di atas pangkuan. Bokong tebal menggerus gelembung besar di tengah selangkangan.

Mari kita lihat lebih jelas adegan panas macam apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Kucing Eren yang telanjang kini duduk di pangkuan Levi. Dua lengan mengusap nakal pundak berlapis kemeja putih yang sudah mulai kusut. Sementara bibir tak berhenti melumat dengan rakus. Mencoba meraup bibir tipis Levi yang beraroma teh hitam.

Desah manja menjadi simfoni yang indah di tengah kerapatan tubuh. Eren melenguh. Menggoyang pantat hingga kening Levi mengeluarkan peluh.

Duduk dengan tangan dan kaki terikat membuat prajurit terkuat tidak mampu melakukan apa pun. Ia hanya diam. Membalas lumatan bibir basah Eren tak kalah bergairah. Sesekali akan mengisap lidah merah muda remaja kucing hingga mendesah senang.

Selama proses intim tersebut, Levi tidak pernah memejamkan mata. Seolah ingin merekam berbagai macam ekspresi yang terpatri pada wajah manis di hadapannya.

Kening yang tidak pernah berhenti mengerut dalam. Peluh mengalir dari pelipis. Kelopak mata setengah tertutup dengan tatapan penuh hasrat. Binar berahi yang terpancar dari dua mata hijau berpupil vertikal. Secara keseluruhan, Eren versi kucing sangatlah tidak buruk.

Levi suka.

Ah, ya. Selama tidak menjadi kucing pun pria itu selalu menyukai ekspresi sang kekasih.

" _Mngh_..."

Suara desah manja terdengar ketika kemaluan Eren menggesek lapisan celana Levi yang kasar. Kucing binal menggoyangkan pinggul dengan sensual. Berusaha membuat kemaluan Levi di dalam sana semakin keras.

Cumbuan panas terlepas setelah beberapa menit. Jembatan saliva menjadi penghubung antara dua belah bibir yang mulai membengkak. Levi menghela napas. Mengamati bagaimana lidah basah Eren menjilat saliva yang menjuntai di antara bibir mereka dengan erotis.

Sebuah gerakan yang membuat sepasang mata hitam kebiruan berkilat penuh gairah.

" _Ngh_ — _Heichou_...," bisik Eren dengan nada manja. Pinggul tak berhenti meliuk seperti cacing kepanasan.

Levi menggeram pelan lalu mendengkus. "Ya? Katakan apa yang kau mau, Nak."

Kucing Eren menggigit bibir. Memerlihatkan sepasang taring yang diluar dugaan terlihat sangat cocok.

Manis sekali.

Sadar jika sedang diobservasi oleh mata hitam kebiruan, Eren tersenyum miring dan mendekatkan wajah. Hidung saling bersentuhan. Levi bisa mencium aroma manis memabukkan yang menguar dari leher sang kekasih.

"Aku mau _Heichouh_ — _hhh_..."

Eren nyaris memejamkan mata ketika rasa nikmat membuat tubuh bergetar. Pinggul berputar tak tentu arah. Menggesek kemaluan basah dengan celana kasar yang semakin lama juga sama basahnya.

"Hmm. Bagian mana yang kau mau?"

Levi merespon cukup baik. Entah berapa dinding pertahanan yang menahan berahi di dalam batin. Pria itu terlihat mampu berbicara nyaris tanpa napas berat. Melihat betapa kuatnya sang dominan menahan diri membuat Eren semakin bertingkah nakal.

Tubuh telanjang berbau manis merapat. Dada kecokelatan dengan puting merah muda menggesek permukaan kemeja putih yang basah oleh keringat. Bokong kenyal terus menggerus tiada ampun. Tidak mengizinkan Levi untuk mengambil napas barang sejenak.

Kepala bersurai cokelat itu mendekat. Mengecup cuping telinga sang dominan dan mejilatnya beberapa kali. Mengecap rasa asin dari keringat yang mulai mengalir. Tanda bahwa meskipun Levi terlihat tenang, tapi tubuhnya tidak akan bisa menolak sensasi panas.

Eren mendesah pelan lalu berujar manja. "Semuanya— _hhh_ —panas, _Heichouh_ — _ngh_ —tubuhku panas."

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi benar-benar tidak terkendali. Levi terbelalak ketika pinggul seksi Eren bergerak tidak beraturan. Dekapan remaja itu menguat. Napas berat dan cepat.

" _Ahh_ — _Heichou_ — _mngh_ —Levi- _heichou_..."

Selangkangan Levi semakin menggembung dan keras. Eren tersenyum senang dan menggesek belahan pantatnya di titik yang tepat. Ia menengadah. Mendesah keras ketika bola testikelnya ikut dimanjakan.

Nikmat.

Rasanya nikmat.

Levi menggeram. Nikmat dan perih menjadi satu. Napas mulai berat dan sesekali terdengar lenguhan pelan. Memecut gairah Eren untuk terus bergerak liar.

" _Ahn!_ —n-nikmat— _mngh!_ — _Heichouh_ — _ahh!_ "

Gerakan Eren semakin brutal. Bahkan kursi yang menopang tubuh mereka bergeser dari posisi awal. Lubang berkedut tidak tenang ketika berkali-kali menggesek selangkangan keras. Pun, dua bola testikel semakin menggembung. Tanda jika kucing binal siap untuk menyemburkan cairan panas.

Levi mencoba menahan desahan. Ia memejamkan mata. Meresapi bagaimana erotisnya goyangan sang kekasih. Sementara kedua tangan saling mengepal di sisi kursi. Diam tak berkutik nyatanya sangat menyiksa.

Desahan panas Eren sudah semakin nyaring. Kepala bersurai kecokelatan menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri. Seiring dengan goyangan panas yang menjadi. Napas mulai terasa putus-putus. Tanpa sadar, Eren meremas pundak Levi cukup kuat. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang membuat tubuh bergetar.

Lalu, puncak kenikmatan itu datang. Eren mendesah panjang sembari mendekap erat tubuh kekar yang terdiam di bawahnya. Tubuh bergetar dan mengejang. Semburan cairan putih membasahi kemeja sang dominan.

Selama beberapa menit, kucing binal hanya bisa mengambil napas. Rasa lelah membuat kepala jatuh pada pundak lebar. Saat itu hanya terdengar embus napas yang memburu. Baik dari sisi submisif maupun dominan.

Levi terdiam dengan debaran jantung menggila. Kepala pening karena tubuh yang panas. Terbakar oleh gairah dan berahinya sendiri.

"Nak, jika kau sudah sadar, lepaskan ikatanku," titahnya dengan peluh tak berhenti mengalir dari pelipis.

Perlahan, Eren mulai mengangkat wajah. Mata hijau mendadak sayu. Mungkin masih berada dalam euforia muncrat nikmat hanya dengan bantuan selangkangan keras.

Levi mengira sang kekasih akan segera menurut karena berahi yang masih tersisa. Namun, perkiraan itu salah. Tidak ada anggukan. Pun, ikatan tangan masih tak tersentuh.

Justru sebaliknya, Eren turun dari pangkuan dan berdiri beberapa langkah dari Levi meski lututnya masih bergetar. Belum sempat prajurit terkuat itu bertanya, Eren sudah membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

"Nanti— _hhh_ —lihat aku dulu, _Heichou_..."

.

.

Pernah melihat kucing menari?

Tidak?

Kucing normal pada umumnya memang tidak ada yang bisa menari. Kecuali jika pantat semok yang berlenggak-lenggok setiap melangkah itu ingin kau samakan dengan tarian, maka lakukanlah.

Namun, Levi hanya ingin memberitahu; apa pun kucing normal yang ada dipikiran kalian, sangat tidak sebanding dengan kucing jejadian yang kini menari vulgar di tengah ruangan.

Ekor bergerak meraba tubuh cokelat mengkilat. Sepasang mata kucing senada bebatuan hijau memesona itu memandang dengan seduktif. Lalu dilengkapi dengan desah napas yang mengiringi setiap lenggokannya.

Sungguh, Levi berharap tidak berkedip saat tarian mengundang itu dilakukan selama nyaris lima belas menit.

" _Hhh_ — _Heichou_..."

Eren menggoyangkan pinggul. Kemaluan mungil yang lemas bergeleng-geleng sesuai arah gerakan. Remaja itu menggetarkan seluruh tubuh. Entah dari referensi dunia bagian mana, Levi juga tidak paham. Apakah buku porno di angkatan prajurit muda 104 mengajarkan tarian kucing binal?

Tubuh tinggi yang ramping masih melakukan 'goyang getar kelamin'. Di luar dugaan, Levi terlihat menikmati. Sangat. Menikmati. Mata hitam kebiruan tak pernah lepas menatap kemaluan Eren yang lucu sekali ketika menggeleng kanan dan kiri.

Sadar jika sang dominan menyukai atraksi yang entah idenya datang dari mana, Eren memilih berputar sembari mengangkat tangan. Berusaha mempertontonkan bagian mana pun kepada Levi. Lemak perut bergetar bersamaan dengan kelamin cilik. Kini Levi dihadiahi pemandangan pantat semok yang bergetar seperti sedang menunggangi kuda.

Dua bantal kecokelatan terlihat memantul di mata Levi. Gerakan bergetar berubah menjadi goyangan pinggul yang erotis. Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri. Putar. Begitu seterusnya sampai liur di dalam mulut Levi berkumpul dan minta ditelan.

Kemudian hal yang tidak diduga terjadi.

Eren membungkuk. Dua tangan sampai menyentuh lantai putih yang dinginnya sudah tidak terasa. Remaja itu mengintip dari sela kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Memandang Levi dengan posisi terbalik.

"Apa yang—

Belum sempat pertanyaan itu selesai, Eren kembali bergoyang. Belah pantatnya terbuka. Ada celah lubang basah di sana. Memanggil Levi yang hanya diam mematung.

Seolah ingin terus menyiram api dengan minyak, tangan kanan Eren meraba kaki. Mulai dari mata kaki sampai menyusuri paha dengan perlahan. Bagai terhipnotis, Levi mengikuti tangan tersebut hingga berhenti pada halte terakhir.

Lubang berkerut yang licin.

" _Ahng_..."

Eren mendesah ketika jemari panjangnya menggesek lubang basah. Ia mengerutkan kening. Dua tungkai bergetar. Rasanya geli ketika area sensitif yang selalu disentuh sang dominan itu digesek dan dimainkan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Levi menggeleng. Berusaha membuat Eren berhenti untuk mempermainkan berahinya lebih dari ini. Namun, remaja itu tidak mau tahu. Pun, ia ingin ini. Ingin sang dominan lebih menggilai dirinya. Maka, jari yang paling panjang itu masuk.

" _Uuhh_..."

Kelopak itu terpejam. Berusaha menikmati bagaimana lubangnya diisi dengan perlahan. Beberapa detik, Eren hanya diam. Merasakan otot di dalam sedang meremas jari tengah. Dua mata terbuka lagi. Hendak menatap Levi dengan menggoda, tapi nyatanya tidak bisa.

Apa yang dirasakan oleh Eren justru sebaliknya. Niat untuk semakin menggoda justru hilang. Berganti dengan bulu kuduk yang meremang. Seolah sedang merasakan aura membunuh yang tajam. Sumbernya berasal dari sosok pria yang kesabarannya kini setara dengan tinggi badannya sendiri; pendek. Sumbu tersembunyi di dalam tubuh sudah dipangkas habis oleh gairah.

Di sana, di atas kursi dengan kondisi tak berdaya, Levi sedang menatap tajam. Aura dominan menguar begitu kuat. Seakan sedang memberi peringatan kepada Eren; _jika kau tusuk-tusuk lubangmu lebih dari ini, habislah kau, kucing binal_.

Bukan Eren Jeager jika menuruti segala perintah. Meski dalam bentuk kucing, sifat itu tidaklah hilang.

Maka, apa yang dilakukan Eren saat itu adalah menggerakan jari tengah. Masuk. Keluar. Masuk . Keluar. Putar. Begitu seterusnya sembari menatap lurus ke arah Levi.

Pria dewasa mendengkus.

Ah, ya.

Kucing binalnya sedang menantang. Mari kita beri kejutan.

Awalnya, Eren masih sibuk menggoda. Memainkan jari di dalam lubang sembari menatap sang dominan. Lalu, menit berikutnya, ia terbelalak.

Perekat super tebal yang menahan tubuh Levi tiba-tiba saja robek. Tangan kanan pria itu bebas dan sedang berusaha menarik perekat di tangan kiri. Satu per satu perekat lepas. Dan Levi tidak pernah menurunkan pandangannya dari kucing binal yang mulai ketakutan. Nyatanya, pernyataan Hanji tidak sepenuhnya salah. Meski Levi bukanlah turunan _superman_ dari fiksi sebelah, tapi kekuatannya jelas lebih besar dibanding prajurit biasanya.

Kursi sudah kosong. Levi berdiri dengan selangkangan _super_ bengkak. Ia mengusap pergelangan tangan kanan dengan perlahan. Mata hitam kebiruan berkilat. Tak akan mau melepaskan buruan yang kini menelan ludah.

"Eren," suara itu mengalun dengan berat dan gagah, membuat tubuh kucing binal bergetar. "Singkirkan jari cilik itu dan biarkan penisku menggempur lubang licinmu yang berengsek."

.

.

Lantai putih seharusnya terasa dingin. Namun, yang dirasakan oleh Eren hanya panas dan gerah. Punggung sudah menempel tanpa jarak dengan lantai. Siap melayani hewan buas yang sudah mengurung.

Aura Levi masih sama. Kuat dan tajam. Seakan siap menerkam kapan saja. Dan Eren tidak keberatan. Justru saat ini ia ingin kekasihnya segera menindih dan menggesek kulit yang haus belaian.

Suara dengkusan terdengar. Levi memiringkan kepala. "Apa? Tidak tahan?"

Tak ada suara yang menjawab. Kucing binal justru mengangguk dan menggeliat tidak sabar. Membuat mata hitam kebiruan kembali berkilat.

" _Naa_ , Eren," panggil pria pendek itu dengan suara rendah. "Kau sadar?"

Lagi, tidak ada jawaban. Eren menggigit bibir dengan mata sayu. Seolah ia harus menggoda sang dominan setiap detiknya. Survei dari penggemar sejati membuktikan bahwa prajurit terkuat tidak perlu digoda untuk merasakan berahi. Melihat belahan pantat Eren yang tercetak di balik celana saja sudah membuat penisnya bergetar ingin bangun.

Mungkin berahi memang sudah menggelapkan semua kewarasan. Bahkan Levi tidak peduli lagi dengan Hanji dan kroni-kroninya di balik ruangan yang sejak tadi menonton adegan panas. Semua fokus hanya tertuju pada satu titik yang kini telentang dengan pasrah.

"Hei, Nak."

Levi mengerutkan kening ketika Eren tidak kunjung merespon. Berbagai dugaan terlintas di dalam kepala. Hasrat seksual memang sedang tinggi, tapi Levi jelas tidak ingin menyodok sang kekasih yang tidak sadar. Terutama kemungkinan Eren tidak mengingat semua kejadian panas hari ini juga besar dan sangat disayangkan sekali.

Pipi cokelat yang basah ditepuk beberapa kali. "Eren?"

Tak ada jawaban. Remaja itu justru menggenggam tangan Levi dan menjilat jemari dengan sensual.

"Hei. Tatap aku," ujar Levi gemas. Ia menarik tangan Eren agar menjauh dari area bibir. Mata hitam itu menatap intens, mencari fokus sepasang mata hijau yang terlihat unik dan indah. "Siapa aku?"

Mata hijau mengerjap pelan. "L... Levi- _heichou_?"

"Bagus. Sekarang, apakah kau sadar atau ti—

Tubuh pendek Levi mendadak kaku. Ia berkedip beberapa kali. Meyakinkan diri jika semua ini tidak masalah. Sementara bibir tipisnya dilumat ganas oleh kucing binal yang mendadak meliar. Eren melenguh. Ekornya bergerak dan menggesek punggung dominan yang masih berlapis kemeja.

Masa bodoh dengan tingkat kesadaran Eren, prajurit terkuat memilih untuk mengikuti alur. Pasrah ketika hasratnya kepada remaja itu tak lagi bisa dibendung. Belah bibir balas melumat. Hisap dan gigit. Sesekali Levi akan menelan liur Eren yang terasa manis.

Kucing berahi semakin nakal. Suara manja tidak berhenti terdengar. Tubuh ramping menggeliat suka ketika langit-langit mulutnya digelitiki oleh lidah yang panas.

" _Mnnh_..."

Dua tangan mulai aktif mencakar. Dari pundak hingga punggung. Bahkan Eren menarik kain putih yang melekat pada tubuh Levi dengan terburu-buru. Membuat tiga kancing terlepas dan menampilkan dada bidang berotot.

Telapak mengusap dengan sensual. Meraba kulit yang mulai lembab karena gairah. Dada bidang dan puting dimainkan. Levi menggeram dalam ciuman. Mengisap bibir lebih dalam dan membuat Eren mengerang.

Cumbuan panas terpaksa berhenti karena pria dewasa tak lagi sabar. Bibir tipis bergerak ke sisi kepala. Menjilat telinga manusia Eren dan beralih pada versi kucing. Berkali-kali menjilat area lubang kemudian menggigit cupingnya dengan perlahan.

Kucing binal mendesah dan mengeong suka. Ekor berkibas-kibas. Sepasang matanya terpejam. Menikmati rasa basah dan geli. Sementara kedua tangan kini merangkul tubuh kekar begitu rapat. Diam-diam menggoyangkan pinggul hingga membuat dua kelamin bergesekan lagi.

"Bangsat— _hhh_...," umpat Levi sembari menggigit leher berkeringat. Mengisap kuat area tersebut sampai berubah merah. Dua tangan tak berhenti memberikan stimulasi pada dua puting merah muda yang mengeras.

Pria itu mengangkat tubuh sedikit, hanya sekadar melihat wajah sang kekasih yang kini penuh keringat dan berbau berahi. Manis sekali.

"Kau menggairahkan, Nak."

Eren tersenyum genit dan menggigit bibir. Kerlingan matanya begitu menggoda sampai membuat Levi tidak sadar dua tangan itu mendorongnya perlahan. Posisi berubah. Pria dewasa berlutut, sementara kucing nakal meringkuk dan menengadah.

Keringat mengalir dari pelipis ketika tangan Eren mulai meraba selangkangan yang gemuk. Sesekali akan meremas dan membuat kening Levi mengerut. Seolah tidak sabar, celana dan ritsleting dibuka dengan cepat. Menyisakan celana dalam khas lelaki berwarna hitam yang membuat bibir merah muda tersenyum senang.

Aroma kuat tercium dari sana. Serat celana sedikit basah. Eren mengendus dengan hidung tajam. Mengirup aroma _precum_ yang membuat gairah semakin tinggi.

Levi menggeram. Merasakan sesuatu yang basah menjilati kemaluannya. Atau celana dalam lebih tepatnya. Pria itu menunduk. Memandang sang kekasih yang sedang membenamkan wajah pada area selangkangan. Menjilat dan sesekali menggigit dengan belah bibir yang terbuka.

Ah, erotis sekali.

Sadar jika sedang diperhatikan, sepasang mata hijau mengerling. Kegiatannya tidak berhenti. Membuat tingkat keerotisan remaja itu meningkat drastis. Levi semakin tidak sabar. Dua tangan mulai bergerak. Satu dibagian kiri mendorong wajah Eren menjauh, lalu yang lainnya menurunkan celana dalam dengan terburu.

Kemaluan lelaki berukuran jumbo terlihat menggairahkan. Eren menjilat bibir. Mengamati bentuk kelamin sang kekasih yang terlihat kekar. Ukurannya sama seperti biasa; panjang dan tebal. Urat-urat terlihat di area batang. Menonjol dan berkedut. Tanda jika sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk dimanja.

Eren mengerling lagi. Mengamati ekspresi sang dominan yang kini sedang mengerutkan kening. Peluh menetes dan mengalir menyusuri leher. Dari sudut pandang Eren, Levi terlihat sangat seksi. Terutama bagaimana lelaki dewasa itu sedang menatapnya dengan dua mata hitam kebiruan yang tak berhenti berkilat penuh gairah.

Tangan kiri Levi kembali bergerak. Mengusap rambut cokelat yang lembut, lalu beralih pada sisi wajah kucing remaja. Bu jari membelai area bibir merah muda yang basah. Sedikit bermain di area tersebut hingga Eren tersenyum miring dan menjilat sensual.

"Jilat," titah Levi tanpa bisa diabaikan.

Kepala mendekat. Tidak ada penolakan. Eren justru terlihat senang sekali. Bahkan ia sengaja menempelkan hidung pada batang panas itu, lalu mengendus begitu dalam. Seolah sedang menikmati aroma khas yang membuat rasa lapar semakin membuat kewarasan hilang.

Surai diusap perlahan. Levi memberikan tanda jika ia menyukai apa yang dilakukan oleh remaja binal. Kemaluan panjang diendus beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya lidah turut andil dalam proses mencari kepuasan.

Eren bergumam ketika lidahnya mulai menjilat. Atas. Bawah. Kiri. Kanan. Beberapa kali memainkan lubang urinal yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan _precum_. Selanjutnya kembali menggesek bagian batang berurat. Bermain di area tersebut lalu semakin turun dan mulai mengisap dua bola testikel yang mengeras.

"Bajingan— _hhh_...," desis Levi sembari mengerutkan kening. Ia terus menunduk. Memerhatikan kelaminnya menjadi hidangan segar bagi kucing yang lapar.

Proses membasahi kemaluan besar akhirnya selesai. Eren menjauh beberapa senti. Sekadar melihat bagaimana penis sang dominan sedikit mengkilat di bawah sinar ruangan yang sangat terang.

Kucing jejadian mulai menggunakan tangan. Telapak yang dingin menggenggam penuh. Eren tak berhenti menatap dominan yang sedang sibuk mengatur napas. Kepala kembali mendekat dengan mulut menganga lebar. _Slurp_. Kepala penis dikulum perlahan.

" _Fuck!_ — _hhh_..."

Rambut cokelat diremas kuat. Levi menggeram nikmat. Mereka tidak melepas kontak mata. Menambah kesan sensual yang mencambuk gairah.

Eren mulai menggerakkan kepala. Maju. Mundur. Hisap. Maju. Mundur. Kulum. Dua tangan juga turut andil memberikan stimulasi. Tak berhenti mengocok dengan ritme sedang. Tidak sampai di situ. Sekali lagi, mungkin ekor Eren memang memiliki kontrol tersendiri karena bagian berbulu itu bergerak menggelitiki testikel Levi. Seakan ingin membuat sang dominan cepat muncrat.

Sayang sekali, Levi bukan bagian dari klub muncrat terlalu dini.

Ritme sedang mulai meningkat. Eren tidak lagi hanya mengulum bagian kepala. Mulutnya semakin terbuka lebar. Siap untuk menelan ukuran terbesar sang dominan.

Di sisi lain, Levi tidak mampu bertingkah santai lagi. Maka, tanpa berpikir panjang, pria itu menahan kepala Eren dengan dua tangan dan mulai menyodok tanpa jeda.

"Jangan— _hhh_ —gigit, oke?— _shit!_ "

Remaja binal hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Kepala menengadah dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata. Sesak. Sakit. Eren bisa merasakan bagaimana kemaluan besar itu menyodok hingga menyentuh tostil. Menimbulkan gejolak rasa mual yang menyiksa. Bahkan sesekali Levi akan masuk terlalu dalam hingga kerongkongan.

Gerakan paling alamiah ketika proses pemasukan dengan paksa adalah memuntahkan kembali. Kerongkongan mengetat termasuk gerakan refleks. Maka, Eren tak bisa mencegah ketika dorongan itu datang. Menjepit penis Levi begitu kuat hingga sang dominan mendesah berat.

"Bangsat kau, Nak!— _hhh_..."

Rasa nikmat membuat Levi terbuai. Bahkan paha kencangnya bergetar. Ia menunduk. Mengamati betapa berantakannya Eren dengan air mata dan ingus membasahi wajah. Remaja binal itu terlihat kesakitan, tapi sinar gairah di mata hijau kekuningan belum juga padam. Justru sebaliknya, berahi itu semakin besar.

Sesi sodok mulut dengan liar hanya bertahan beberapa menit. Eren terbatuk dengan liur berceceran ketika kemaluan besar itu keluar. Hidung dan mulut berebut mengambil napas. Kucing binal yang lemas menatap sayu. Levi pikir kekasihnya akan jatuh pingsan karena tubuhnya terlihat tanpa tenaga.

Nyatanya, pemikiran lurus itu selalu salah.

Eren bergerak membelangi sang dominan. Ia menungging dengan pipi bersentuhan dengan lantai. Bokong terangkat tinggi. Seolah tidak ingin berhenti membuat Levi berubah menjadi patung, remaja itu menggoyangkan pinggul. Kiri. Kanan. Putar. Lalu dorongan terakhir siap dilempar.

" _H-heichouh_ — _mnhh_ —tidak— _hngh_ —tahan...," desah remaja itu sembari membuka belah pantat tebal di belakang sana.

Levi mendekat tanpa napas. Dua tangan segera mencengkeram pinggul. Tidak ada salam perkenalan. Pria itu memposisikan kemaluan yang semakin keras lalu menyodok dengan sangat kuat.

" _NYAAAHHH!_ "

Eren terbelalak. Sensasi diisi tanpa permisi membuat kepala sedikit pening. Belum sempat membiasakan diri, sang dominan sudah bergerak. Begitu cepat dan terkendali. Menusuk satu titik yang membuat mata hijau kekuningan berbalik putih.

Ah.

Nikmat.

Nikmat sekali.

Levi menyeringai. Desahan nyaring memenuhi ruangan. Tubuh tinggi yang ramping bergerak sesuai dengan dorongan dari belakang. Mengentak dan semakin bergesekan dengan lantai yang seharusnya dingin.

Di luar dugaan, liang kenikmatan Eren tidak sekering yang dipikirkan Levi. Entah karena memang sedang waktunya kawin, tapi pria itu mampu merasakan cairan yang terus mengalir dari dalam sana. Membantu proses senggama agar lebih lancar lagi.

" _Ahhn!_ — _Heichou!_ — _ungh!_ —n-nikmat!— _ahh!_ "

Eren menjerit senang. Dua tangan mulai menumpu tubuh. Kini, punggung melengkung dengan indah. Memanjakan mata bagi dominan yang sibuk menggerakan pinggul. Ritme mulai cepat. Suara becek menambah kesan erotis di dalam ruangan yang panas.

" _Yeah_ — _hhh_ —menjeritlah, Nak."

Senang telah diberikan izin, Eren menjerit semakin keras. Desahan bercampur dengan suara mengeong. Kucing binal mulai tidak terkendali. Pinggul bergerak mencoba menyeimbangkan sodokan maut. Menekan ke belakang agar kemaluan besar semakin dalam menusuk. Menyundul titik nikmat berkali-kali.

" _Nyaahh!_ — _ahhn!_ —l-lagih!— _mnhh!_ —di sana!"

Cengkeraman dua tangan pada pinggul nakal semakin menguat. Levi bergerak lebih dekat. Mengimpit tubuh basah yang sedari tadi meliuk kesetanan. Pinggul menyodok lebih cepat dan dalam. Membuat testikel menampar paha Eren yang banjir cairan pelumas.

_Plak. Plak. Plak._

Bunyi-bunyian aneh bergabung bersama desahan Eren.

Masa kawin membuat lubang kucing Eren lebih legit dan sempit. Seolah memang ditakdirkan untuk memanja sang dominan yang haus akan kenikmatan. Maka, saat itu, yang bisa Levi rasakan hanyalah otot-otot lembut yang tak berhenti memijat penisnya.

Jika Levi menusuk begitu dalam, otot itu akan meremas kuat. Seakan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menyundul titik yang benar. Lalu, jika Levi menarik pinggulnya, otot akan mencengkeram begitu kuat. Tidak ingin kenikmatan berhenti dan merengek ingin disodok lebih cepat.

Levi adalah prajurit terkuat yang bijaksana. Meski wajah datar dan _omongan_ sepedas cabai rawit, ia selalu mendengar ucapan bawahan. Maka, ketika otot nakal Eren memintanya untuk bergerak lebih intens lagi, ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Kau jalang busuk— _hhh_ —ya, ketatkan lagi ototmu itu, Eren," desah Levi dengan berat. "Kau kucing binal tak tahu malu— _hhh_ — _fuck!_ "

Eren menyeringai senang. Ia mulai berlutut, mengikuti posisi Levi di belakang. Membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin rapat. Tangan bergerak menarik helai hitam yang basah akan keringat. Remaja itu menoleh, menampilkan wajah paling erotis.

" _Ahhn!_ —nikmat!— _mmnhh!_ — _Nee_ , _heichou_ — _uhh_ —apakah kau bisa merasakan ini?— _mngh_...," untuk pertama kalinya, Eren mengeluarkan suara selain desahan. Tangannya yang bebas menggamit tangan Levi. Menariknya perlahan ke arah depan dan berhenti tepat di perut bagian bawah. "Kau— _ahng!_ —bergerak di dalamku— _nyaahh!_ "

Tanpa membuat tempo melambat, Levi bisa merasakan sesuatu menyudul perut bagian depan Eren. Tanda jika kemaluannya menusuk begitu dalam. Secara naluri, pria itu mendekap erat tubuh tinggi yang berkeringat. Tangan kanan tetap berada di depan. Menekan balik sesuatu di dalam sana hingga Eren mendesah panjang.

"Y-ya!— _ahng!_ —s-seperti itu—L-Levih—nikmat!"

Pria dewasa menggeram rendah. Ia mendorong tubuh tinggi dengan kasar. Menindihi tanpa berhenti menyodok. Punggung Eren melengkung indah. Ia terus mendesah nyaring. Seirama dengan sodokan Levi yang semakin brutal. Titik nikmat terus digempur tanpa henti.

Tubuh kekar mengimpit. Menghapus semua jarak. Dada berlapis kemeja putih basah melekat pada punggung telanjang. Levi bernapas cepat di balik tengkuk submisif yang kesurupan. Anus basah semakin menjepit. Tanda jika Eren sudah dekat dengan puncak. Pun, hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh prajurit terkuat.

Lantai putih mulai terkotori berbagai cecairan dari dua tubuh yang bergumul tidak ada jeda. Eren menjerit ketika tengkuknya digigit begitu kuat. Levi sampai harus memasukkan dua jari ke dalam mulut agar perhatian kucing binal teralihkan.

Gerakan pinggul sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Fokus utama Levi adalah segera muncrat dan mengisi perut sang kekasih dengan mani. Eren terus menjerit meminta lebih. Membuat berisik ruangan yang sepi.

"L-Levi!— _ahng!_ —k-keluar!— _mngh_ — _nyaaaaaahh!_ "

Tubuh tinggi semampai bergetar heboh. Ekor berbulu melilit tubuh dominan yang semakin mengentak cepat. Geraman animalistik terdengar begitu keras. Levi mendekap tubuh Eren yang bergetar dan menumpahkan semua mani di dalam.

Pinggul tak berhenti bergerak selama proses mucrat itu terjadi. Seolah Levi tidak ingin maninya keluar dengan percuma.

Beberapa menit berlalu, yang tersisa hanya napas memburu dari dua insan yang mabuk kenikmatan. Levi terengah. Ia bangkit perlahan. Memandang sosok Eren yang masih terkapar dengan napas cepat.

Tubuh kekar mulai menjaga jarak. Pinggul bergerak menarik kemaluan dari lubang basah yang hangat. Ketika penis itu keluar, cairan putih berbau mani segera mengalir. Membasahi testikel Eren dan lantai.

"Eren?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Eren masih telungkup dengan napas memburu. Perlahan, Levi membalikkan tubuh tak berdaya itu. Sekadar memastikan bahwa kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Kelopak mata terpejam.

Kucing binal tertidur.

Entah karena efek euforia, tapi Levi melihat telinga kucing dan ekor Eren mengecil. Perlahan, lalu menghilang.

Pengeras suara tiba-tiba berisik. Berusaha menarik perhatian.

"Wah, wah. Perkawinan yang sangat panas sekali," kekeh Hanji tanpa berdosa. "Ternyata efek obat itu akan berakhir jika diisi oleh mani. Hmm... menarik."

Levi mendengkus. Memasang celananya kembali. "Kau puas?"

" _Aww_... kenapa kau pakai lagi? Kami tidak keberatan melihat penis jumbomu— _well_ , aku keberatan sih, tapi kurasa Petra suka—

"—tidak, _Heichou_! I-itu tidak benar! H-hanji- _san_!"

Lalu yang terdengar hanyalah suara tawa terbahak.

"Berisik. Katakan di mana pintu keluarnya, bangsat. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Eren di sini dalam keadaan telanjang," ujar Levi gemas. Pakaiannya sudah rapi kembali, kecuali kemeja yang memang sudah tidak bisa dikancingkan karena ulah mantan kucing binal.

"Oh. Pintunya ada di depanmu. Tidak dikunci kok."

Saat itu, Levi ingin sekali melempar Hanji ke dalam kandang kuda berbau _tai_.

.

.

Matahari datang terlalu cepat. Eren melenguh ketika merasakan sinar panas itu menerpa wajah. Ia membuka mata dan merasakan silau dalam sekejap. Refleks, remaja itu mencari tempat yang bebas dari sinar. Tubuh itu berpaling ke sisi kiri. Menemukan guling kekar dan segera melesakkan wajah di sana.

"Menjadi kucing atau tidak, kerjaan bocah ingusan memang selalu seperti ini, ya."

Suara bariton itu membelai indra pendengaran. Eren mengerutkan kening. Sadar betul jika suara itu adalah milik sang kekasih. Tangan bergerak berusaha memastikan. Eren tidak tahu gulingnya kini memilihi permukaan yang keras dan berkotak-kotak.

Perlahan, dua mata mulai terbuka. Remaja tanggung segera terbelalak. Mendapati sosok Levi sedang memandangnya dengan malas.

" _H-h-heichou?!_ "

"Ya, itu aku. Selamat pagi, Nak."

Merah segera mewarnai wajah. Eren membuang wajah. "S-selamat pagi, _heichou_."

Levi hanya bergumam. Tak berhenti memerhatikan sosok kekasih yang mulai kembali malu-malu. Tidak ada lagi Eren Jeager yang binal dan merengek ingin disodok.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja adik besar Levi bangun.

"Kau ingat kejadian semalam?"

Warna merah semakin terlihat pekat. Tidak sesuai dugaan, Eren mengangguk pelan. Getar berahi membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Levi mendengkus. Menyelipkan tangan pada ketiak Eren yang telanjang.

"Hanji memberitahuku jika efeknya akan seperti itu. Dia menyebutnya 'Eksperimen Kucing Binal'," ujarnya santai sembari memeluk erat. Eren menggeliat tidak nyaman sembari menggigit bibir ketika lehernya diendus. "Dan itu menular."

Eren menoleh begitu cepat. Tidak menyadari jika jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Mata hijau berkedip beberapa kali. Berusaha menatap satu titik yang membuatnya salah fokus dari wajah tampan sang dominan.

"I-itu..."

Levi menyeringai. Memerlihatkan taring dari sela bibir. Eren menelan ludah ketika apa yang ia lihat tidak hanya itu saja. Pupil mata prajurit terkuat berubah menjadi vertikal. Ada telinga kucing di atas kepala. Pun, tak lupa ekor hitam yang kini sedang mengelus leher kecokelatan.

" _Umm_... k-kurasa Hanji- _san_ pasti memiliki obat penangkal dan— _woah!_ "

Tubuh tinggi digulingkan begitu mudah. Eren telentang dengan dua tangan ditahan di atas kepala. Air wajah terlihat pucat ketika penampakan kelamin panjang menyapa mata.

"Seingatku semalam kau mucrat sampai empat kali, Nak. Jika kau ingin menghitung ronde setelah jatuh tertidur," ujar Levi membuka sesi baru dari kisah kucing binal. "Hanji bertaruh jika aku hanya bisa muncrat dua kali. Mari kita buat taruhannya gagal, Eren."

Remaja pucat menggeleng panik. "T-tidak, _Heichou_. Sebaiknya kita—

"Bersiap, Nak."

"Tidak— _ngh_ —t-tunggu— _ahn_ —L-Levi- _heichou!_ "

.

**-THE END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you udah mampir untuk baca! Akun ini akan berisi berbagai macam fic dewasa buatan BegundalBusuk. Silakan cek akun wattpad dengan nama akun yang sama jika kalian ingin membaca fic dengan tema yang lebih santai dan tidak porno~


End file.
